Nos années lycée
by Yutopia
Summary: Une hisoire avec : -de l'amitié   - de l'amour   - du ... DBSK  - du YAOI !   et ma touche personnelle xD   sérieusement une histoire sur les années Lycée de nos dbsk et d'autres groupes de kpop un peu remasteurisé donc pas de sushis !
1. Prologue

**Je vous présente un de mes nouveaux délires, et sa commences comme ça. Bon je dois aussi vous avouez que cette idée viens de la fic de Heughae, concernant les profs !**

**_A la personne avec qui je vais réaliser un des plus beaux rêves de ma vie,_**

**_A ma Nuna aussi délirante soit elle,_**

**_Un seul de tes sourires me suffit pour savoir que toi et moi c'est pour la vie ! _**

Ses pas raisonnent dans le nouveau couloir de son Q.G., la salle des profs du lycée qui vient de l'engager, elle se tient droite, rajuste sa tenue, elle est parfaite.

Un chahut constant règne dans cette classe, les garçons d'un côté, les filles de l'autre. Seul un petit groupe demeure mixte. Ils l'attendent tous avec impatience, la nouvelle prof. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre tous se taisent, et le cœur battant à des rythmes effrénés ils attendent qu'elle se montre.

Elle est derrière le proviseur, son cœur bat vite, trop vite. Après l'introduction par le proviseur, elle passe le pas, tout le monde la dévisage, le proviseur ferme derrière lui et les réflexions fusent.

_"- une autre européenne ! Nino tu ne te sentiras plus seule, et puis qui sais une love story sera ..."_ un jeune garçon assis aux côtés de la victime se lève en frappant du poing la table.

_"- toi ! Ferme-la ! Bienvenue Shun-sensei ! Prenez place et ne tenez pas compte d'elles je vous prie !"_ puis sans un mot il se rassied.

La jeune prof commence son discours, court, précis, expéditif. Trop de temps cloué au lit pliée en deux par la douleur du stress, pour lui permettre un discours plus approfondit. Elle commence le cour dans la foulée.

Nino tremble comme une feuille, honte, peur, joie la submerge, le garçon le plus proche d'elle lui envoies un mot. Un petit personnas, et _"gambatte Nino-chan"_ y sont inscrits. Lorsqu'elle revient à ses cours elle voit un autre petit papier, lorsqu'elle ouvre elle lance un regard timide vers les filles du fond qui forment fières leur signe de victoire. _"À la sortie on te fais la peau, Ni-No-Chan !"_. Sans un mot elle range le papier dans sa poche.


	2. Dis Junsu tu aimes les escargots ?

L'auteur : Yutopia

Le sujet : C'est une fan fiction sur des lycéens, il y a des histoires etc. mais mon but est de proposer des péripéties plus originales.

Les informations sur les personnages : Certes il s'agit de personnages bien connus, mais en aucun cas je ne me les approprie.

Le mot de l'auteur : En espérant que cela vous plaise, et je vous souhaite la meilleure lecture possible. De plus, pour Pikanox, et pour vous lecteurs lectrices, j'essaie de rallonger la taille de mes chapitres.

La dédicace : A ma _Nuna _Heughae, elle qui est une des plus belles perles que j'ai au plus près de mon cœur et qui me procure tant de bienfaits.

* * *

><p><em>« -Non pas possible ! »<em> **Le professeur était incrédule face aux propos de son élève, son cœur battait la chamade, une bouffée de chaleur lui montait au visage, ses mains tremblaient. **

_« - Si sensei … »_ **Nino, les joues teintées de rouges par la timidité et la gêne, baisser la tête craignant qu'une fois de plus on la traite de menteuse.**

_« - Tu voudrais dire que tu as fait tout ton cursus scolaire au Japon ? _

_- Non ! Juste les années lycée, je suis partie avant de rentrer en seconde !_

_- Vraiment ? _** La jeune fille hocha la tête une nouvelle fois. **_Tu sais que tu réalises mon rêve ?_** Un blanc fila. **

_- Euh …Madame …Sensei, désolée de vous sortir de votre délire mais je ne vous connais que depuis l'heure précédente … » _

**Dans un réflexe la jeune prof se tapa de la paume de la main sa tête. Ce geste curieusement familier lui fit remonter à la surface ses plus anciens souvenirs. Ceux de sa scolarité. Les plus durs de sa vie … **

** Oui, pour en arriver là où elle en était, elle en avait réellement bavé …**

_**Flash-Back**__** :**_

**Tout commença à son premier cours de Japonais sa « LV1 », elle entra dans la salle de cours, s'installa auprès de sa meilleure amie et attendit comme les autres que la prof daigne se montrer. **

**A peine sortie du cours qu'elle savait que pour les 3 années scolaires à venir, la prof ferait tout ce qui est en ce pouvoir pour la descendre plus bas que terre. Ainsi donc, malgré ses réticences elle assista aux cours de Japonais.**

** L'année de lycée la plus éprouvante pour elle fut la terminale à cause de trois choses : - La prof la haïssait. **

**Elle haïssait la prof.**

**Elle tomba amoureuse du premier asiatique de sa vie.**

**Sa meilleure amie lui volant ce garçon, la prof lui assigna le record d'heure de retenue cette année-là.**

** Son entrée à l'université ne fut pas facile non plus, bizutages sur bizutages la conduire à une vie de débauche, à passer chaque nuit dans un lit différent jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rencontre. Oguri, l'homme qui chamboula toute sa vie. Tellement bien que cette année ils allaient fêter leurs 2 ans de mariage ! Bref, pour elle, il représentait un modèle de réussite, une sorte de Speedy Gonzales en cours. Toujours le premier dans la salle, et toujours le dernier à sortir, toujours pressé de savoir, de comprendre, et de pouvoir à son tour répondre aux questions que l'on allait lui poser. D'un tempérament calme réfléchissait longtemps, mais restait toujours sage et avisé. Ce qu'elle aimait chez lui … Sa franchise : il ne donnait pas son avis sur tout, mais quand il le donnait un flot de vérités en ressortait Son sourire : il lui fournissait une rage de vaincre sans nom dans ses cas là Sa bouche : cette oasis de saveurs qui la transportait dans des contrés de paix intérieure, et d'un certain bien être et puis ses yeux : en amandes, marrons, simples mais pourtant si surprenants. Heureusement qu'il était là celui-là car depuis le temps elle aurait vraiment eu de quoi se foutre en l'air.**

_**Retour au normal : **_

_« - Madame vous êtes avec moi là ? » _**La jeune femme se gratta la tête, s'étira, regarda autour d'elle, tous les élèves la regardaient faire avec attention. **

_« -Oui ! J'ai raté un épisode ou quoi ? » _**Répondit-elle au jeune homme qui venait de lui faire la remarque. **

_« -Oui … Ca a sonné depuis un moment, mais vous étiez dans les nuages donc … mais ne vous inquiétez pas on a fait rentrer tout le monde sans problème ! »_** Chuchota-t-il.**

_« -Merci …_

_-Yunho, Jung Yunho !_

_-Merci Yunho. Bon alors ! Reprenons là où nous nous en étions arrêtés, ok ? Alors c'est parti ! » _**Elle lui lança un sourire se voulant un tantinet rassurant, mais il se pencha et lança à son collègue de table :**

_« -Elle a l'air un peu ailleurs cette prof, mais sympa je trouve ! Espérons que tout se passe pour le mieux …_

**- **_Oui c'est vrai que 5 profs en si peu de temps ça fait peur, et puis le directeur commence à s'en arracher les cheveux ! _

_- Jae ! Soit sérieux ! 5 profs en 4 mois –sans compter les vacances –c'est abusé ! » _**Le « Jae » se mit à rigoler, quelque peu vexé Yunho lui donna un coup dans l'épaule, ce qui lui fit pousser un petit gloussement. L'agresseur tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, et son acolyte soupira d'exaspération.**

**Côte à côte avec un de ses camarades, Nino dessinait des escargots explorant toutes les parcelles vides de la page de son voisin. Ce dernier l'aidait en rajoutant des traces de bave par-ci par-là, et ayant pour but une impression de réalisme. **

_« -Junsu ? _**Il la regarda.**

_- Oui, quoi ? _**En guise de réponse, elle lui glissa un bout de papier sous le nez. **_C'est quoi ?_

_- Bah, ça ne se voit pas ? _**Tenant le bout de papier par les deux angles proéminant, le tournant dans tous les sens possibles, il ne voyait rien de plus que …**

_- Un escargot ?_

_- Oui, mais … _**La prise sur le bout de papier se resserra, à n'importe quel moment le bout de papier pouvait se faire manger, mais il ne devait pas se laisser avoir car … N'avait-il pas m'dame Bout D'Papier et son fils qui l'attendait à la maison ? Le « Junsu », espèce en voie de disparition mais pourtant très dangereuse, s'humectait les lèvres, ce qui était mauvais signe pour M'sieur Bout D'Papier car cela voulait dire que le « Junsu » était en pleine réflexion. Tremblant de peur notre héro fit une crise cardiaque en entendant son hurlement suprême : **

_-Mais quoi ? Nino sa m'aide pas là, donnes moi des indices, ou … Je joue plus ! _**Vexé il posa quelque peu violement l'objet de convoitise, fronça les sourcils, croisa les bras, et fit une mine boudeuse.**

_-Zen Su', ce n'est qu'un jeu ! _**Lui siffla quelque derrière lui. **

_-Mais, pff, elle triche, et sa m'énerve !_** Il plissa le nez dans un rictus de colère. Prise de cours Nino répondit :**

_- Junsu, je ne triche pas …C'est toi qui es mauvais joueur !_

_- Un point pour Nino-chan ! _**Les deux acolytes se retournèrent et répondirent en même temps,**

_- Oh ! Amber, ne t'en mêle pas !_

_- Mais elle n'a pas tort ! _**Junsu regarda Yoochun qui était derrière lui. **

_- Toi aussi tu t'y mets ?_

_- Et bien, pour autant que je m'en souvienne : La semaine dernière, je t'ai collé une branlée au « Uno » et t'es rentré chez toi sans même jouer la revanche !_** Le dudit Yoochun, les cheveux lui barrant les ¾ de la vue –mais malgré l'aspect, et la réalité, apparemment il voyait bien-, lançait un regard des plus menaçants à son collègue de devant.**

_-Chunnie, tu fais vraiment chier ! _**Marmonna ce dernier en revenant sur son cours.**

_-Et moi, Kim Junsu je t'enmerde, et encore je reste poli ! _**Murmura Yoochun avec un ton des plus provocants. **

_-C'est finit les bavardages au fond ? Si ça continu, Park-Kun, Kim-Kun, Delocre-Kun, et Liu-Kun vous irez passer votre soirée à faire des travaux d'intérêts généraux ! _**Les quatre concernés baissèrent la tête.**

_-__C'est le roi des escargots, et il est pour toi ! J'ai passé 3 heures à le faire … Andouille ! _**Il lui sourit et lui serra la main.**

_-Thank you Nino-chan ! _

**Pause midi, Junsu le râleur de la bande n'a qu'une envie … celle de soulager sa vessie. Yoochun sournoisement le suit une idée en tête. Le Su' se retourne.**

_« - Yoo' tu veux quoi ?_

_- Euh … _

_- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas fait ton devoir de maths ou je te tue ! _

_- Bah c'est que …_

_- Dark Yoochun ! _

_- Bon ok … je l'avoue ! Mais il faut dire que j'ai tout de même essayé ! _

_- 10 minutes ? _

_- Non 15 minutes, mais j'ai regardé 10 minutes par la fenêtre … _

_- Yoo' tu me saoules à toujours vouloir que je te donne mes devoirs ! Tu ne fous plus rien depuis quelques temps !_

_- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me le donner ton devoir ?_

_- Tu peux faire 15 fois le tour de la cours à cloche pied que je ne te le donnerais pas._

_- Bon, tu ne me laisses pas le choix …_

_- Oh, non ! »_** Le seigneur Sithe Dark Yoochun attrapa la main du jeune padawan Junsu pour l'amener dans son repère secret … la planète des toilettes pour hommes du 2****nd**** étage du lycée ! **

**Une fois dans la cabine, le côté obscur de la force conduit le seigneur Dark à pousser le padawan sur la cuvette des toilettes, et il approcha son visage très près de celui de son compagnon. **

_« - Je te le redemande Kim Junsu, es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir me donner les réponses du devoir maison de mathématiques de cette semaine ? _

_- Oui je suis sûr ! Mais ne fais pas de connerie …_

_- Trop tard ! »_** Il attrapa le pied du jeune résistant, lui sortit sa chaussure, puis sa chaussette, et lui sourit malgré toutes les plaintes et réticences du résistant. Il commença de lui chatouiller le pied.**

_« -Non ! Yoochun arrête de suite, je ne te le passerais quoique tu fasses ! _

_- Bien tu ne me laisses vraiment pas le choix ! _**Le Tortionnaire approcha son visage de sa victime, puis plongea dans son cou et lui dit un suçon discret. **_Donc me donnes tu ton devoir ou m'obliges tu de t'en faire un, comment dire un peu plus voyant ? _**La victime haletante, transpirante, tenta vaguement de se relever. **_Ou tu vas comme ça ?_

_- Te passer ma copie ! _

_- Sage décision ! » _**Yoochun ouvrit la porte des toilettes, lança un regard au brun à bout de force, puis sans un mot de plus et en fermant la porte il partit. **

**Junsu se retrouva donc tout seul, le postérieur sur les toilettes, un pied nu, le col de chemise prestement écarté et laissant apparaître une sacrée marque. Il tenta vainement de s'arranger puis sortit. **

** Jae lui fit face, une moue rébobatrice sur ses lèvres, puis à son tour sortit, laissant le jeune garçon encore une fois seul.**

_« -merde ! » _**Il cogna contre le lavabo, puis retourna aller manger en compagnie de ses compagnons.**

_« -Su … »_** le jeune homme se tourna vers son voisin. **

_« - Tu boudes ? »_** Yoochun lui sourit moqueusement, Junsu sentit sa main le démanger. **

**Non seulement ses sentiments ne se trouvaient pas être des fils élastiques sur lesquels on pouvait tirer indéfiniment, mais en plus, faire comme si il n'avait aucune raisons de bouder alors là … Il commençait à se demande si il ne le faisait pas exprès. **

**Il savait que tôt ou tard il allait craquer, mais la principale question concerner le « -comment ? » et surtout le « -quand ? ». Toutes ses retenues se transformaient patiemment en une boule de tension charnelle qui ne tarderait pas à céder.**

**Il retourna la tête vers a fenêtre, mais une main lui passa devant le regard …**_** Jae …**_** Toujours présent dans les moments ou tout commence à prendre de drôles d'allures. Le Jae en question posa un papier sur le bureau de son voisin.**

_« Junsu, Pour tout à l'heure je suis désolé, plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me dis que j'ai très mal agis … Je n'ai vu que les mauvais aspects de l'histoire. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu veux que l'on en parle ? » _**La calligraphie toujours très appliquée de son aîné donna un bref encouragement à Junsu. Tenir bon, tenir bon jusqu'à ce soir, jusqu'à ce soir et être seul dans sa chambre pour pouvoir se laisser aller le plus simplement du monde. **

_« Ne t'en fais pas pour tout à l'heure je ne l'ai pas mal pris ! Tout va bien, je suis juste un peu ailleurs, on a tous nos moments ! Tu es d'ailleurs très bien placé pour savoir de quoi je parle ^^. Bon aller suis un peu le cours monsieur je me préoccupe plus de mes amis que de moi-même. Au fait tu en es ou dans tes relations si cela n'est pas indiscret. » _** Il regarda sa calligraphie, brouillonne, sans jolie forme, lors de leurs après-midi longues et remplies d'heures incalculables, il lui arrivait de baver sur les feuilles du plus âgé et se dire qu'il souhaiterait lui aussi avoir un cours aussi classe que celui de Jae. **

_« Oh, ça je ne veux pas trop en parler, c'est très complexe tu me connais ^^ ! Mais tu es sûr que tout va bien, rien qu'à voir ta tête tu es tout pâle … Je t'assure que ce n'est pas drôle du tout. Essais de voir avec le prof si tu ne peux pas sortir. » _

_« Non ne t'en fais pas Jaejoongie tout va bien, et puis la journée est bientôt finie. » _**Junsu sentit ses larmes lui monter aux yeux, si Jae continuait de lui poser des questions pareilles il finirait par faiblir. **

_« Aller demande lui d'aller te passer un coup d'eau sur le visage, c'est pas comme si le prof allait refuser ! Il t'apprécie bien. »_** Ok, un coup et rien de plus. **

_« Monsieur, serait-ce possible que j'aille aux toilettes je ne me sens pas très bien ? »_**Le prof le dévisagea un moment, puis avec un sourire il acquiesça et lui recommanda d'en profiter pour passer à l'infirmerie car son teint était très pâle.****Et en plus de cela il demanda à Jae de l'accompagner. **(Bon je fais une petit incursion dans le récit pour vous faire quelques éclaircissements sur l'éducation japonaise –ou du moins ce que j'ai appris dessus – il n'y pas qu'un seul professeur pour une seule classe, mais le prof principal ne s'occupe que de sa matière et d'autres profs enseignent le reste. Un peu comme nous sauf qu'ils ne changent pas de salle contrairement à nous autres)

**Une fois dehors il se lança en pleine course le plus loin de la salle de cours. Puis il se colla contre le mur, se lissa glisser tout le long, et s'assit tout en resserrant ses genoux contre son buste. Jaejoong –qui l'avait suivi de loin – s'assit à ses côtés, lui passa un bras autour de ses épaules et patienta que le plus jeune daigne prononcer un mot.**

_« - J'en ai marre Jae, il se sert de moi comme d'un jouet … Il ne travaille pas, mais ose venir me réclamer des choses comme si je lui devais ! Jae je ne comprends pas … est ce que c'est ça que l'amour ? Est-ce qu'il y en a toujours un qui doit être aux ordres du second ? Ou bien, malgré le fait que je ne veuille pas être parano, c'est moi qui déclenche cette envie d'abus chez lui ? Tu sais Jae, je ne sais plus comment réagir quand il est proche de moi … Je me demande si il faut que je lui saute au coup, ou bien que je lui mette mon poing dans la gueule sans rien dire de plus ? Franchement il commence à me prendre la tête ! » _**Jae resta pensif quelques instants, jouant avec une de ses mèches de frange. Tout ce que le jeunot disait, il le ressentait la même chose, à quelques détails différents. **

_« - Tu sais Junsu, ça n'a jamais été facile pour personne, et ça ne le sera pas non plus pour toi. Il faut que tu réfléchisses à ce qui pourrait être le meilleur des choix, et des attitudes pour toi. Analyse le caractère de Yoochun, et essais de voir quelle serait la meilleure des attitudes à avoir. Personnellement j'opterai pour celle du mec qui n'a rien à perdre. De plus, tu sais aussi bien que moi –voire mieux – comment se comporte Yoochun envers les autres, autant dire à l'envers ! _**A ce moment-là l'auditeur lâcha un petit rire semblable à une mélodie ce qui fit sourire l'aîné. **_Tu vois je crois que je ne me trompe pas ou à peine ! Bref, essais donc de savoir quel est son but, ou sinon la plus directe des solutions mais que je ne te recommande pas d'essayer dès le premier coup … C'est tu l'embrasse et tu vois comment il réagit. »_** A ce moment, Junsu sentit en lui une bouffée de chaleur, embrasser Yoochun relevait du suicide collectif, ou bien d'une hospitalisation directe pour l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche. **

**Ainsi donc, les deux jeunes garçons se levèrent d'un commun accord passèrent aux toilettes pour se refaire une beauté, puis retournèrent en cours avec joie et bonne humeur. **

* * *

><p><em>Voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre, en espérant que cela vous plaise ! <em>

_Aller à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures de nos jeunes lycéens. _


	3. preview chapitre 2

Coucou tout le monde !

Je suis fière de vous annoncer que je suis presque de retour avec le second chapitre de ma fic ! Je dois vous avouer qu'en cette période d'examen blanc, de vacances, de neige, et amourette (il me manque 3' !) je ne me suis pas trop avancer. Gomen !

Bon je vous avoue aussi que l'imagination n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous ^^ ! Mais maintenant je suis de retour avec un avant-goût de mon second chapitre.

**« De retour chez lui après une longue journée de cours,****Jaejoong alla échouer sur le canapé. […]**

**Les baisers, les caresses sur leurs corps ne faisaient que rendre enfin vivants leurs sentiments. […]**

_- Ne m'en veux pas, mais je … ne peux pas vraiment le faire sur le canapé. Tu vois je m'y affale tous les jours et, j'ai bien peur que si ça se finit ici je ne puisse plus du tout y mettre les fesses dessus. […]_

_- Non, enfin si … Mais je ne dirais pas ça comme ça ! Je dirais plutôt que je t'aime, … à ma manière qui est quelque peu … Dison originale ! […] »_

C'est tout pour le moment, je vous fait un peu saliver :p !

Je dois juste vous confesser la présence d'un lemon, alors essayez de deviner le pairing :D

Sur ce, à bientôt ! Et merci de votre fidélité !


End file.
